I Can't Forget: One-shot
by Jagk
Summary: i don't do summaries oops but this fan fic does kind of suck tbh that's all i'll say


I leave the door unlocked, I leave the lights on. Waiting.

I think about him every single day, I am right now. I wake in tears as his face lingers in all my dreams, every single one.

I've got our pictures littered all through my small apartment. _Our_ apartment. We were so happy together.

I call myself every day just to hear our old voice mail, we're laughing. His laugh, it's the most beautiful laugh ever. And his smile, no one's smile could light the room up like his.

Sad would be an understatement for what I'm feeling right now, what I've been feeling since he left. Since we had that fight; that managed to ruin everything. And since those terrible words I never, ever wanted to hear left his perfect lips.

All I did was love him. I still try to trace my memories back to that day, but I just can't see or understand what went wrong. I sigh, I should be over this by now, but I can't. I just can't move on, he was the only beautiful thing in my life, he was the first happy thing. I can't just forget something like that.

I still see him everyday; you'd think I'd maybe be happy about that. But it just adds to the hurt I'm feeling.

He's always with that same guy. The guy I have no reason to hate, but do anyway. They're always happy, and laughing, and smiling. His smile is still as beautiful as it was back then, only. I'm not the one making him smile.

I want him back, I can't forget him. I want to apologize for everything that went wrong, and I want him to come back.

So that's exactly what I'm about to do.

I entered the small coffee shop where I'd seen them every morning together. It had a warm friendly feeling about it, I see why they hung around here all the time. But it was early and the place was practically empty. Not even they were here yet. I made my way up to the counter where a young girl with a friendly smile stood, waiting to take any orders.

"Could I just get a um, coffee?" I asked, returning her friendly smile. She nodded, then going off to make my order. Then coming back and asking for the correct amount of money which handed over quickly then ushering over to a table.

I looked down at my watch once I was seated, they'd be here soon.

God, this was so nerve racking. I began playing with the lid of my cup to distract me.

I heard the door open and close, and looked up. There he was, still looking as perfect as ever his messy brown hair curling at the ends the way I loved it, but there was something unsettling about him he looked. Tired? Upset? All I could tell was that he wasn't happy, and that guy. He wasn't with him?

Vic made his way up to the counter, muttering something to the same lady I'd ordered from, and then coming to sit down. He sat on the table just across from. He glanced up at me, staring at me for a brief moment, then going back to twiddling his thumbs. Soon the lady came over with what was his order, she gave him a sympathetic look and asked him something. He just gave her a very obvious fake smile and told her he was fine. And then she left with another smile and not another word.

I guess she knew him, he was a regular here since I'd seen him here every single day. And I guess she could tell he wasn't happy, plus he hadn't come in with that guy. I wonder if something happened. I swear to god, if that guy hurt Vic...

I was suddenly snapped out of my daydream like state by his voice. "Hey," he said softly, standing just by my table looking down at me. I swear in that moment my heart stopped, that's the first time I've actually heard his voice in, so long.. "Mind if I sit with you?" He asked, pulling out the chair slightly, I nodded quickly and he sat.

He took a sip of his drink and then looked up at me. "Are you okay?" He asked, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah." I managed a smile, but all I wanted to do was break down. I've missed him so much; I knew I missed him a fuck load. But, dear god...

"You're not, are you Kellin?" I couldn't, I threw my head in my hands and began crying. I guess that answered that. I heard a chair being moved and Vic's arm was round me, I looked up at him still crying.

"I miss you, so much Vic.." I sobbed gripping his t-shirt as tight as I could.

"I miss you too, Kellin.." It felt like the tears would never stop, he missed me too? "I never stopped thinking about you Kellin.. I tried dating again, I tried to get over you and be happy. But I honestly couldn't. I thought I was happy, but in reality I really wasn't. I just wanted you back."

"I-I wanted you back too.. That's all I wanted from the day you left, I- I'm so sorry." I managed to stop crying, but I was still a wreck. Was I really going to get him back after all this time? "Please come back.." I whispered, burying my head in his shoulder.

"That's all I ever wanted."

We finished our coffees and then walked out of there, hand in hand.

Now I didn't have to forget him, I never want to forget him.


End file.
